Mashou no Tenshi
by Christine Lennoire
Summary: The Devilish Angel. A new rival rises up and the team needs to get back together before something really bad happens... to Kurama and Yusuke in particular.
1. Explosive Beginnings

Mashou no Tenshi

The Devilish Angel

Christine Lennoire

Book One: Ring of Seven Worlds

Chapter One

Explosive Beginnings!

_Just when you thought it was over, a new saga begins…_

Having returned home to the Ningenkai after two years spent in Demon World, Yusuke Urameshi started right where he left off. School never got any easier, but at least he didn't have Spirit Detective cases getting in his way every couple days any more. Since he was no longer a Spirit Detective working for Koenma, he had time for Keiko… and even a little bit of knowledge. Keiko was always there to drag him off to school when he thought about staying home, and even help him with his homework. She didn't do it for him, but if she helped him, he would at least TRY to do it. Life went on as usual for a while, and Yusuke was sure that he liked it a lot. He didn't mind being bored so much anymore….

Kuwabara was occupied qualifying for Tokyo University. It was a lot of work, and most people didn't believe he could do it. But whenever he could, Yusuke would come to help him study. They sent letters back and forth when they couldn't see each other, but they hadn't seen each other for about a month and Yusuke hated writing letters, almost as much as Kuwabara did. Overall, Kuwabara was really close to getting in, though it was his third attempt. Shizuru was still the same, though she tried beating up on her little brother less and helping him study more. It was working pretty well, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. He said the stupidest things some times. This time, he would pass, he told himself, and threw himself at his work.

As for Kurama, he already managed to get into Tokyo University. But he also had the challenge of pleasing his mother… And that's where it all got complicated… dating. Every mother's dream is to have her son marry a nice girl and settle down. And every girl who knew him was interested obviously. However, so far, it's all just been one failure after another. He liked all of them, but he didn't think any of them would be able to understand his true nature. Plus, just liking them wasn't enough. None of them made him feel anything special. It was scary to have to prepare himself to share such a terrible secret… because when he told the girl of his choice, he'd also have to tell his mother. That scared him more than anything. She might be disgraced or disappointed… or even feel disgusted by him. All he could do was keep trying…

Of the four of them, Hiei was the most troubled spirit of all. Mukuro had him working directly for her, but he seemed jumpy. Something wasn't right with him. But Mukuro couldn't place it, and even if she asked, it would be a lost cause, because he would refuse to answer. Mukuro knew that much, so she just let things go without any other choice. Hiei was able to do whatever he wanted now that he removed himself from border patrol. The border was put back up in a weaker form. It was nothing like what they needed, but for now, it would allow them to cut back on the patrollers and have more people working on strengthening the barrier instead. That's why Hiei chose to return to Mukuro, whether he wanted to or not… it was something to do.

But life moved on for some time. It wasn't until five years later that their chance to reunite would come…

"Come ON Yusuke! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Keiko shouted, screaming through a crack in the door. Yusuke was glaring at her from the kitchen table, where he was stuffing his face with toast. Sighing heavily, he threw one of his shoes at her without moving from his chair. Quickly, she shut the door, blocking it out and hearing a loud thud. "AGHHH! YUSUKE! And you were doing so GOOD!" she shouted, throwing open the door and growling. "Let's go!" she said, dragging him out the door angrily.

Yusuke tried to struggle, but he already pissed Keiko off enough. "Alright, alright already! At least let me get my shoe, please!" he begged, becoming helplessly limp. Keiko picked it back up along with his school bag and gave them to him, while she locked the door behind them. "Geeze, Keiko. If I'm not careful you're going to make ME into YOUR obedient housewife." He sighed, putting on his shoes grumpily. "Come on, Keiko, we've wasted enough time. I don't feel like running to school, so let's start walking." He said. Keiko wanted to hit him, but chose to swallow her anger and follow him.

Lately, she had been thinking a lot. Of course, a lot of it was about Yusuke and a lot of it wasn't good. "Hey Yusuke…" she said awkwardly. "Can I ask you something?" she asked nervously. Yusuke blinked back at her in shock. It wasn't like her to ask him for permission to do anything unless it was pretty serious. "Last week I saw something really strange and… well, I guess it's none of our business anymore, but…" Yusuke stopped in his tracks and took Keiko by the arms, staring into her scared eyes. 'Wow, she does look really bothered… I wonder what's wrong.'

"Now come on, you know you can tell me anything, Keiko. What's wrong? What did you see?" he asked softly. If it had anything to do with Spirit World or Demon World, he had to be careful, in case someone else heard him. Nobody appeared to notice them, so he just stood there. Keiko's eyes began to water and she threw her arms around Yusuke very suddenly. All he could do was blink in surprise and pat her back. "Its okay, Keiko. Just tell me what happened. I'm not going to be mad or anything. If it's that important then you should…"

"But I don't want you to go again!" she said painfully. "If I tell you, you're going to run off again and start fighting. What if you don't come back this time?" she sobbed. Yusuke wanted to smile and comfort her, but he felt a cold rush run down his spine. If something was running amuck in the human world, then that meant that there was something wrong with the barrier and the patrollers who should have caught this thing, and then he might just have to fight some more. But that didn't bother him. What bothered him was that Spirit World hadn't noticed and sent Botan to get him already…

Keiko looked up and smiled, wiping away the tears. "That's alright. I was just worried at first... but I believe in you." She said confidently. "Anyway… about a week ago, when I was looking out the window of the school during lunch time… I WAS looking for YOU, but… I saw a strange figure staring back at me. I felt this strong wave of something that felt like energy radiating off her. She was on the school grounds, and she didn't look any older than you or me, but she wasn't wearing a school uniform… actually, her outfit was really odd. But I checked if there was a new female student and the teachers said no…"

"That's odd… I wonder if Spirit World's heard anything of the nature." He said, looking at the pavement. Then he realized that there was a third pair of shoes besides his and Keiko's. Looking up, he came face to face with a blue-haired girl, smirking generously. "BOTAN!" he shouted. "Don't scare me like that! I thought some human might have overheard something about the Spirit World!" he shouted angrily at her unfazed smile.

She was just as he remembered, with her blue hair and big eyes. And she was just as silly and light-hearted. "Now Yusuke, don't sound so happy to see me! Koenma sent me to get you after a good deal of thought. There have been various breaks in the barrier. We aren't sure what happened to break the barrier, but we want your help to stop the demons that have broken through. None of them seem to be too dangerous, so it shouldn't be much of a case, but we still need you, Yusuke! Besides, Koenma sir and I have missed your big mouth quite a bit, you know. It's no fun without you!" she giggled.

Fuming, Yusuke hit her on the head. "What do you mean 'my big mouth'!" he shouted. "Maybe I don't want to help you, you know." He said, pouting childishly at Botan. She smiled like a cat and pawed the air playfully. "Are you ever serious!?" he shouted, ready to hit her again. She jumped away and grinned sweetly, regaining her normal, business-like composure and pulled out her boat oar from thin air.

"We already sent letters to the other three… so I suppose if all three agreed, we wouldn't even need you." She said nonchalantly. Yusuke blinked and suddenly he was grinning like a wicked little child who was happily about to get his greatest wish granted. Dancing around, he grabbed Botan and twirled her around like they were ballroom dancing. Keiko glared with a hint of jealousy and hit him on the head to make him stop goofing around and spit out what it was that he was so happy about.

Yusuke grinned. "So… the whole team will be back together after five whole years." He said, smiling. Botan returned his smile, whole-heartedly and nodded. "Well, what's a team without their leader? I have no choice. Besides, if I don't, innocent humans are going to start getting hurt. Keiko, promise me that you won't let yourself get hurt or captured until I can come save you, alright?" Yusuke said charismatically, giving her a small hug. "And in return, I promise I'll come to the University as soon as I can to catch up on the work I missed." He said in a pained voice.

Her face lit up with joy and she threw her arms around his neck, smiling. "Oh, thank you, Yusuke! You know how much this means to me! It's a deal. Just hurry back." Yusuke nodded and jumped onto the oar with Botan. Slowly it started lifting off the ground.

"Goodbye Keiko! I wish we had more time to catch up!" Botan said, waving from the sky. "Maybe when we get back from knocking out the bad guys!" she said confidently. Keiko waved back, wiping away a stray tear. 'Yeah… be careful… all of you… I have a bad feeling about this.' Keiko turned and started running to the station. If she caught the bus, she might still be able to make it on time. She hated using it, but at least it was a last resort. When she got there though, she heard something that made her blood run cold.

Two men standing by the entrance were talking in whispers, but she was able to catch what they were saying. "A demon at Tokyo University? Highly unlikely. Demons don't exist and even if they did, they wouldn't be smart enough to actually target the biggest and best school in all of Japan you know. What would they care for… money? Where do you hear such crazy stories!?" Keiko froze. 'I promised Yusuke that I would stay away, but… something… is telling me that I have to go. I don't know… Oh well… I'll just stay out of trouble! Then I won't be breaking my promise or missing the action! Maybe I can help collect the innocent kids off the campus without getting too close!' she grinned.

"And I bet none of those young brats even know about the shelter less than two miles to the east." The other laughed.

Running to the ticket booth, Keiko smiled. "One ticket to Tokyo University, please!" she said, giving him some money and hurrying to the next platform to catch the train. 'Besides, I have to help Yusuke by being strong and helpful! I am his girlfriend… maybe soon his fiancée… I have to do something!' she though, smiling giddily at the thought of him proposing to her sometime soon. Just barely catching the train, she took a seat near the door and waited patiently. Tokyo University is some ways away; she knows she has enough time to take a nap.

When she woke up, she knew she was in the right place. The door was blown in by a loud explosion, and all she could do was crowd her body next to the person sitting with her. If he wasn't startled by that, he must have been completely thrown off when she ran outside and made her way towards Tokyo University, where all the explosions were coming from. 'Wow… there's already a lot of damage! I better hurry!'

She saw a huddling group of girls nearby and ran towards them. "Hey, are you okay? You should make your way to the station! The train hasn't taken off yet, and there might still be time. Here's some money. Give it to the man and ask him to wait as long as he can and take as many students as he can as far away from here as he can." Keiko said, handing one of the girls her entire wallet. The girl looked up at her with eyes shining full of tears and hugged her with unrestrained joy.

"You are so kind… thank you! What is your name?" The girl asked, as the other girls started leaving for the station.

"Keiko." She said, smiling sweetly.

The girl smiled back and nodded. "Thank you, Keiko! I'll make sure to talk to the driver immediately! But… can you try to find my little sister Yuri, please? I know it's a lot to ask, but…"

Keiko nodded. "Yeah, I'll give it my all! Now GO!" she shouted, running in the opposite direction. All the students were spread around, but at least they were traveling in groups. But there was no sign of the girl's sister. The train had left, meaning it was full. Keiko instructed the last group of boys that she found to lead them to a shelter she remembered hearing the one man mention. 'That's most of them. Now comes the dangerous part… I have to get closer now, but what if I get – OOF!" she came face to face with the dirt.

"I'm sorry!" A kind tenor voice said. "Let me help you up." Keiko smiled. 'What a gentleman! He was probably going to help, too! So I can forgive him for plowing me over in the first place, no problem!' she thought dreamily, smiling at the gorgeous red head that helped her up. Tall, charming, sweet, and not to mention drop-dead sexy with the most enchanting green eyes she had seen since…

She was smacking herself on the forehead. "Kurama!" she shouted, hugging the beautiful young man. "I can't believe it! You've grown up so much." Kurama smiled at her warmly and returned her friendly hug. 'I'll just leave out the fact that I was fantasizing about him…' she thought shamefully. 'Especially to Yusuke…' She winced. 'I'm already breaking the rules as it is. I wonder what he'd think about that.' She laughed to herself nervously. "I came here to help some of the students. A bunch of them are making their way to the shelter now."

"Wonderful." Kurama smiled. "But be careful. Leave the fighting to me. After I finish this, I'm going to meet up with the others in Spirit World as well. I take it Yusuke left already. That's a good sign. How about we meet up later and… right! If you need my help," he paused to pull a few small seeds out of his hair and hand them to her, "Just place these in the soil and stand back. It'll leave off a large signal. That way I can protect you while Yusuke is away." Kurama said softly.

Keiko took the seeds and carefully placed them in her purse. "Right! You be careful too! I'll meet up with you at the fountain as soon as everyone is safe." She said, running find more people before the demons attacked again. Kurama stood and watched her leave first and then took off towards the front entrance to the school.

"I have to hurry… these demons aren't very strong, but they can cause a LOT of damage and raise a lot of questions." Kurama said to himself.

_What trouble awaits Kurama and Yusuke, and where are the other two at this time? Find out in the next chapter of Mashou no Tenshi!_

Yes, I did decide to re-write this. Don't worry. I'm working on it diligently. Please review and support the continuation of this story! First five to review starting today have the choice of becoming a character for this story. I need three enemies, and two allies. If you're interested in creating a character, then just say so in the review!

Christine Lennoire


	2. Locks of Love

Mashou no Tenshi

The Devilish Angel

Christine Lennoire

Book One: Ring of Seven Worlds

Chapter Two

Locks of Love

_Yusuke already went to Spirit World to confront Koenma about the newest case and meanwhile Keiko and Kurama are trying to fight off the demons and save the innocent students from the explosive destruction._

"Thanks for the seeds, Kurama! Um… but promise you won't tell Yusuke, okay? I promised him I would try to stay away from the danger, but…" Were Yusuke to find out about this, he would be furious. It didn't take a genius to know that. The last time Keiko was in danger, Yusuke went berserk, and nobody wanted to see that again. Gladly, Kurama nodded, taking one more look around. He could sense the spirit energy of the demon causing all this trouble. Yet, it was fluxuating. Kurama couldn't pin-point its exact location.

Growling in frustration, Kurama decided it was time for Keiko to get out of there. "Alright… be careful. I'm going to be at the front entrance to the school, which is slighting northwest from here. Now, I don't want you to come find me unless it's an emergency, understand?" Keiko nodded, jumping into the brush and traveling along the woods to hide herself from view until she found more trapped or hurt students. Kurama took off to the northwest, trying to get as much information as he could about the demon from what he was sensing.

Nothing, however, could have prepared him for this. Demon number one was a young girl no older than seven or eight years. Correction, demon number one's HOST was no older than eight. Somehow he doubted that she was the demon's true bodily form. "Took you long enough… I thought you didn't want to play with me. You wouldn't want to make me cry, would you?" she said in a fake sweet voice. She had long black hair and red eyes that were wide and beady. "…Kurama. I've heard sooo much about you." She smiled wickedly.

"And you have made such a racket that it's all I've heard about. What do you want here demon?" he asked, raising his hand to prepare the rose whip just in case she lashed out. The demon noticed and reacted faster than he expected. She grabbed his arm with strength that was shockingly powerful, and slowly fought to push it away from his red hair. The other hand came up to stroke the beautiful soft hair. "You're strong… it's you, not the host, I presume." He said, trying to get information about his opponent, as was his tactic.

The demon laughed sweetly. "If that's what you think, you're wrong. I don't have a host. You and I are very much alike, Kurama. Our only difference is that you let that human personality rule you, where my demon soul is much more in control." Petting his hair, she grinned. "I have heard so many good things about your strength. And that means I have a good advantage, knowing so much about you. I know that you store so many things in this long hair of yours. I bet I could find thousands of seeds in here… thousands of seeds you intend to use against me, right?"

"I'll just have to stop that now." She said, wrapping her hand around a good amount of his hair and pushing him down into the dirt. With her nails turned into claws, she cut right through his hair and burned it, reveling in the terrible smell left off. Kurama fell forward without her tugging back on his hair anymore. What was left of his hair was scattered all across the ground. The tips were charred, and the smell lingered in each strand that floated freely through the air.

Kurama's hair barely touched his shoulder now, and the seeds that had been stored in it, had been burned with his long, beautiful hair, along with the gorgeous rose he carried with him. Without it, she was right. He would be practically defenseless against a demon that could kill him, while looking completely innocent. He could still manipulate the plants but it would be much harder without any seeds in store to speed up the process. Plus, the area they were fighting in was a bit lacking in the vegetation department… it was as if she planned everything.

"We are nothing alike. Perhaps the way we survived was the same, but that one difference we have in the choices we made about who we would become makes all the difference. You could have been living a nice peaceful human life… but you chose wickedness. Even without that which you stole from me, I will still fight! Because there is one thing you don't understand about me – I am neither Youko Kurama, nor Shuuichi Minamino… I am Kurama. And I have decided that I will pick the best of both of my identities to create my own, singular personality, and leave the other two behind, even if I have to keep up the game, pretending that I am just a human…"

She laughed. "What a cute answer. Do you really think that you can forget? You were once the hero of thousands of demons everywhere. When people told you there was something you couldn't have, it sparked your interest. It was you who taught us that we could get anything we wanted, regardless of what other people said, if we fought for it with everything we had. Youko was MY hero. I always wanted to be just like him. He was brave, strong, smart, witty, and all the things I thought a demon should be. I wanted to MARRY him. But you… you're a disgrace." She said, spitting at his feet.

"The way I lived just lead to an empty life. I stole things to hide the fact that I had no greater purpose. The only thing there was to do was test my strength and wit against new and better traps. There was nothing worthwhile about my entire life. I could have put my strength to use, working towards an end, or a goal, but I wasted away with bitter wickedness and pride. There was nothing great about Youko Kurama except for determination. And I carry that with me – except now I vow to be better than that, and I'm determined to fight for something better…"

But she was making him look like a D-class demon. Her speed was amazing and her claws were poisonous. Kurama knew that he would need to be very careful if he wanted to come out on top. "But sweetie!" she grinned. "You are analyzing me so cutely, but you don't realize, I already have the advantage. I know ALL about you. You are so predictable." With a quick flourish, she disappeared and reappeared behind him, caressing the back of his neck softly and teasingly. "I will make this quick, but it will be PLENTY painful." She laughed, grabbing his hair and pulling him down to his knees with one swift yank of his silky tresses.

Tsking, she frowned. "What a shame. It was so gorgeous, too. However, I do need to make sure you don't use any of those useful seeds against me, now don't I, Kurama? Just hold still. It hurts me more than it hurts you… well, not really." Pulling back her claws, she cleaved straight through his hair, cutting it to a length that barely touched his shoulders. Kurama panicked, but thought to quickly and stealthily grab a seed from the ground while she wasn't watching. But she must have realized this, because she set the locks of hair ablaze.

_A single eye opened, feeling a sharp pain. 'Something isn't right… THERE!'_

Although the flames died quickly, with it came a powerful and terribly ugly stench of burning hair. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're almost defenseless now, aren't you? Dirt floors, no hair, no whip… looks to me like you should just give up, give in, and beg for mercy." She laughed. Kurama fought to stand back up, but she pushed him right back down, making sure to slide him over the sharp rocks embedded in the dirt. "This area used to be so lush… but I felt you coming. I thought I'd level the playing field. A great legend like you shouldn't be so weak. I was hoping for a good fight, but you are so weak, now. Doesn't seem like you've got any fight left. What a pity… Goodbye, Shuuichi Minamino…"

_Swish._ Kurama's eyes snapped up at the sudden sound. 'There isn't any wind…' he thought, his eyebrows stitching together. 'No… no wind.' At the last second possible, Kurama pushed himself back a few inches as a black blur took up the space, throwing the demon off greatly. "WHAT?!" she gasped, as her hand was hacked clean off before she could get anywhere near Kurama. Jumping back and landing on her left leg and leaning down on her right knee, she stared at the blood running down her arm and screamed in agonizing horror. "YOU!!!!! At least his hair will grow back! My hand can NOT grow back!"

Hiei looked down at his feet and gasped, not having realized the hair covering the dirt. Grabbing up a hand full of hair, he glared at the demon. "It suits you." Looking back at Kurama he winced. "How could you let this weakling beat…you…Kurama." Though he could see the hair, looking at Kurama like this was very different. Wincing, Kurama stood back up and sighed, brushing the dirt off of himself.

"Does it look that bad?" he asked, frowning. Hiei scoffed at him, but didn't say anything either way. "How did you know about her? Did you go to Spirit World to see Koenma yet? It seems a little fast for that, even for you, you know." Kurama grinned. "Not that I'm being ungrateful, but…" he glared at the girl who was still on her knees weeping loudly.

"I saw it with the Jagan, you fool! But don't get used to it. I got this eye to watch out for Yukina because she's weak, alone, and she needs it. When I need to start using it to help people I think are self-sufficient as it is, it just becomes troublesome. Besides… I never promised I'd come save you…" he grumbled, raising his sword to finish off the tiny demon. "What is your name, foolish girl and why are you and your friends causing trouble in the human world this time?" he asked angrily.

She laughed bitterly. "No way… would I ever tell you, you fool. I'm… done for… but… our cause… will sooooo live on." She laughed wickedly this time, now coughing up blood. "You… really are amazing, Kurama… even when I counted you out, you implanted something… inside me. Even when I planned everything ahead of time so that you weren't supposed to even have a chance… you still… won. Even if he never showed up, I would have lost. How depressing. The only difference is that… thanks to him… we won't die together. Oh well… a silly demon girl's… fantasy…"

"At least I got to die at the hands… of… my… all-time… hero." She said, coughing up blood for the last time, before completely slumping over. Kurama laughed weakly.

"Beautiful, Hiei. Even I almost missed it." Kurama said, looking at Hiei's fist. In Hiei's hand, along with the hair, were a few spare seeds that were saved from the flames. In her weakened state, Hiei had successfully implanted the seed into her hand by flicking it at top speed. The spores and its deadly venom spread through her blood, being her final undoing. Hiei grunted and threw down the last of the hair, fighting to get all the strands off of him when the tried clinging to him.

Hiei smirked. "She's nothing to me… Koenma's waiting for us." He said, sheathing his katana swiftly and easily.

Kurama nodded. "Can't argue with that. Although… I really do feel lost without my hair." He said, patting the back of his neck and feeling the silky strands. Growling, Hiei made a sound that sounded like a 'hn.'

"It looks fine. Now can we go?" Kurama blinked curiously a few times and then smiled sweetly, nodding.

_The D-class demon almost got Kurama, but Hiei outsmarted it with a single remaining seed. However, the trouble isn't ending with her and Hiei and Kurama must travel to Spirit World to meet up with the rest of Team Urameshi and plan to bring down the ring-leader before too much destruction comes to human world and possibly demon world as well. The sides will be defined and our new saga will soon be defined! Join us next time for the exciting sequel!_

Please review!!!!! Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this continuation!

Christine Lennoire


End file.
